Mr Holmes and Mr Raptor
by Rapticon sr. the Goldenhearted
Summary: Probably Holmes most bizarre adventure yet. Involving secret societies, evil plots and a strange new ally. I'm not very good at summaries.


**Author's Note:** I came up with this after reading "The Final Problem" of the Sherlock Holmes stories.

**Chapter 1. **

**Mr. Sherlock Holmes  
**

Among all my adventures with my dear friend Sherlock Holmes never have I chronicled so extraordinary an adventure as this. Well I have chronicled much of our adventures especially with the case of "A Study in Scarlet" and "The Sign of Four". I can proudly add this case to the numerous pages I still have left. One dealing with shattering the barrier of fantasy and reality.

Oh please do pardon my rudeness, I am Dr. John H. Watson, M.D., used to serve in Afghanistan and was wounded and discharged from army service and sent to London, and also resident of 221b Baker St. famous for arguably the most clever champion of justice, Sherlock Holmes. This strange case all began with the murder of an English nobleman and we were in my companion's study in Baker St. It was only 16 days to Christmas and a light snow was falling on the streets in front of our residence. I was busy looking over the many advertisements of sales before the Christmas day. I had to think of a perfect present for my friend since he was quite a hard person to shop for. Holmes however was just busy in his own chemistry corner where he usually experimented on his chemicals.

"Let's see a few drops of acid here and there, a pinch of sulfur and a teaspoon of…Oh!

Blast it all!" My companion groaned as he worked on his chemicals.

"What is the matter Holmes? Everything Alright?" I asked.

"Well I ruined a perfectly good solution." He sighed.

"Oh well," as he lit his usual pipe. "It's useless to cry over spilled milk, eh Watson".

"Well for a second I thought you had hurt yourself" I said with utmost concern.

"Take it easy now" I warned as a doctor would to his patient.

" Well Watson, ever since I sent Dr. Moriarity to his watery grave there isn't just enough interesting cases anymore" As he plopped himself on his armchair.

"I need a case where I can stimulate my mind with. A most puzzling one where I can spend much of my time than wasting it lounging around." He sighed.

As I looked out of the window I saw what seemed to be one of those new petroleum driven cars which have rendered horse drawn carriages obsolete. I also noticed it carried a police inspector and his driver parking in front of our lodgings.

"Well it seems Holmes you may have one just yet." I said with a smile.

For I noticed the police inspector so pale it seemed he had seen the devil himself.

"I suppose, show him in." He said with a yawn.

A very tall, handsome looking man in a police uniform came in, he had brown hair, a very strong jaw, he carried with him a cane and I saw a white hankerchief poking out of his left breastpocket. However his handsome face was pale and lost a bit of it's color." Sir, Inspector Fitzergald reporting sir."He said with a shivering voice.

"Oh what is with this 'sir' rubbish have a seat and have a cigar." My companion said.

"Bless you, Mr. Holmes, I am…"

"New to the service, graduated just recently say five weeks ago had bacon and eggs for breakfast and has the love of a woman named Molly." My companion narrated as was his nature to deduct someone from his appearance.

"H-h-how do you know all that." He said in astonishment.

"It's really simple I noticed from your cane it had a date and said you graduated from "Westminster Academy", I also noticed you had smears of egg yolk on your shirt, and I do suppose that name on the handkerchief that is sticking out of your pocket the name of the lady in question." Holmes finished as he continued smoking on his pipe.

The uneasiness of the lad was removed a little and smiled at my clever friend.

"Well Mr. Holmes I am quite honored to meet you for what you have said is true"

He complimented as he sat down.

Holmes yawned "I had examined better people".

"I suppose I should just get down to business then, are you familiar with Lord Wilson of Bembridge Hall?" Fitzergald asked.

"Yes fine chap, well known in the political world, served in India and amassed a huge fortune in plundered treasures from India." Holmes replied.

"Well he has been murderd in his study just last night." Fitzergald said as I saw the paleness of his face go back again.

"I'm listening" Holmes replied as he lay back and crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Well what makes it unusual was how he was murdered" He took a breath. "He was chopped into pieces limbs cut off and torso separated from his legs like meat ready for packing in a butcher shop he was also riddled with bullets of strange origin. I was quite disturbed at the site which explains my shaky nerves. We never found a trace of the murderer or how he got in. We did however find cigar ashes on the floor and a most unusual footprint." Fitzergald said.

I was quite shaken at the gruesome description of the murder that I felt my hairs on my back stand on end, my companion however Holmes was still deep in thought and I could see his interest.

"How was the body discovered?" He asked.

"The maid was taking tea to her master when she saw blood coming from under the door and then she came in she was horrified to see the disgusting sight." Fitzergald replied.

"Hmm… no trace you say of how the killer got in or how he escaped?"Holmes questioned him with his eyes staring intensely at the fire which I knew he was deep in thought.

"None, it's as if Lord Wilson just exploded and that's how he came to that condition"

Our visitor answered.

"The strange footprint, do you happen to have cast of it?" Holmes asked.

"Yes but we left it at the crime scene so it wouldn't be untouched until you arrived." Fitzergald said.

"Thank you inspector rest assured I'll look into the matter at once after I've had my lunch" Holmes said as he stood and opened the door for the inspector.

"A pleasure Mr. Holmes my mind rests easy as I'm done with my errand and having you on the case. I'll meet you there." Fitzergald answered.

I looked out the window again and saw him drive away and into a curve.

"Well Watson I suppose we should take a little rest then eat our lunch and set off for Bembridge Hall." Holmes said rubbing his hands together.

"But still it bothers me of how gruesome a murder and how clean the killer got away."

I replied.

"I suppose, however do please pass my violin Watson so I may relax to some music."

My friend said.

After we had a delightfully delicious lunch we were driving in one of those amazing machines which I had mentioned earlier, to Bembridge Hall.

When we arrived I saw that a lot of bystanders curious of the incident and the gate to the manor being guarded by police officers. It was a large house of marble and bricks with a large yard covered in snow. We stepped down from the car and people stared in wonder at my companion as he lowered his cap. We walked down the fine snow covered path of stone when Holmes suddenly halted and saw to his right two police officers

examining a plaster mold on the ground.

My friend then approached them and looked at the mold. I looked at it and I confess my heart nearly leapt to my throat when I saw it. It was…. Inhuman and I recognized it belonging to a dinosaur of whose footprint I saw at a museum once. The police officers saluted him and let my companion examine it. Holmes then got on his knees and took out his magnifying lens and tape measure and examined the print.

He muttered a few words as he examined it and seeing the smile on his face I knew he was satisfied and he stood up and we continued down the path to the house. As we neared the doorway we were greeted by our young inspector friend who we met earlier. He shook my companion's hand and showed us in. I saw there were officers here and there inspecting the place even checking behind paintings and under floorboards.

We were then lead to a hallway with the sun streaming through it's numerous windows and we found ourselves facing a two oak doors guarded by four police officers who saluted and let us in.

Nothing prepared me for this. There on the ground was the man with just as Fitzergald described. His arms were cut off and lying a few inches from the torso. The torso cut in the middle and his legs were lying quite far off. The stench of death wreeked the room that I wanted to vomit but kept my constitution. Holmes then put on gloves and examined the body and it's parts separated from it. He examine the wounds and then paced to and fro knocking on the floor and then using his lens inspected the doors and windows. He then looked behind furniture, bookshelves and tapestries.

Holmes then sniffed the ground and picked up ash as the good inspector said. He then smelled and examined with his lens the ash.

"Aha!" Holmes shouted in excitement.

"What?" The inspector and I asked with anticipation.

"This is quite fine tobacco the killer was smoking it turns out to be of Cuban brand and of the best quality too" Holmes remarked.

"But what about the murder!" Fitzergald said with impatience.

"Oh! That, unfortunate and complicated it is I'm sure." Holmes replied

"I already have the description of the suspect and the weapon he used." Holmes said with a proud smile.

"Brilliant! Tell us what the culprit looks like." The inspector said with excitement and was also awe of my companion's detecting skills.

"Well it may startle you both about who or what we are facing. The suspect appears to be of my height and that he cut the victim with a sword, a saber to be exact of excellent quality, he appears to be Russian from the bullet casing I found on the ground which has some sort of Russian characters engraved in it." Holmes narrated.

"What else Holmes?" I asked hoping for more information.

"He is a velociraptor a dinosaur, he appears to be a unique one, he stands erect like a man, is capable of intelligent speech, has five fingers instead of three and is quite fit and is around his late 30's." Holmes concluded.

"Any Questions?" Holmes said smugly with a grin at our surprised faces.

What do you think? Read and review and no flames please, thank you.


End file.
